


Architecture

by SLS



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/F, Satsuryu - Freeform, ryuko la satsuki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 23:04:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11861481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLS/pseuds/SLS
Summary: A series of succinct and smutty vignettes featuring the scissor sisters.  There will be longer, more cohesive stories in the future.  For now, these are small glimpses into their more intimate interactions.





	1. Walls

“Bullshit, Eyebrows. I can take it…”

“Your obstinacy’s almost _charming_ , imouto.”

Satsuki kneaded her hands into Ryuko’s doughy cheeks. She spread them gently, taking time to slide the firm strap-on along the crevice. The tomboy shut her eyes as its warmth pulsed gently along her puckered hole. Satsuki never clarified when she’d made the life fiber cock- nor how she’d repurposed them. _“They exist in a state of interminable docility—much like yourself, Ryuko.”_

The tomboy rolled her eyes at the thought.

“Oi, are you ever gonna-” she began before shivering.

“F-fuck…”

Ryuko arched her back, clinging to the sheets. It was as though someone poured a glass of cold water down her spine. Satsuki deftly pressed her lips along the hollow of the girl’s back, hands coiling around her as would a serpent. Kiss after kiss elicited stifled shudders from Ryuko’s bit lip.

“Where the voice falls silent,” mused Satsuki, dragging her tongue from shoulder to ear, “the body _squeals_.”

Face flushed with color, Ryuko panted into the pillow. Kiryuin laced her fingers through the girl’s hair, nibbling their ear ever so tenderly. Lifting her hips, she slid herself between Matoi’s cheeks.

“S-sats…” gasped Ryuko, toes spreading as her legs tensed. Satsuki slid her hands over Ryuko’s, clasping them as she bucked her hips. Marble thighs began to clap against the firm cheeks; the sound bounced off the walls, resonating in the couple’s ears. Ryuko moaned as Satsuki crashed into her, the thick shaft boring its way deeper in her ass. Each thrust bore precision only the Kiryuin heiress could champion. Nevertheless, they were propelled by one thing: love.

“Fucking hell…” moaned Matoi, shaking in the onslaught. Her eyes widened as a firm hand came crashing against her cheek.

“C-come on, sis…”

“Surrendering already?” teased Satsuki.

“S-shut it and fuck me…”

“Beg for it, my little pig.”

“SIS!” Ryuko yelled before Satsuki forced her head down. Lips curling into a smirk, Kiryuin knew her imouto was in for the fucking of a lifetime.

Not even the walls could contain Ryuko’s moans.


	2. Kitchen

The room was abuzz with a sizzling and crackling.  Satsuki glided along the countertop, tapping, sprinkling, and slicing away at the food before her.  If there was one thing about her technique, it was precision.  She conducted herself quite like a general assessing their troops; spices fell from her fingertips like paratroopers landing gracefully on seas of boiling water.

The fizzling and aromatic melody no doubt captured Ryuko’s attention.  Sliding carefully along the walls, she stopped at the threshold of the kitchen.  

“Aha, you’ve got it on!”

She tried hard not to cackle.

Satsuki wore a beat-up apron Ryuko found at a thrift store.  Notable features included its reversibility.  One side read “#1 Dad” (the selling point for Ryuko) while the other had “Kiss the Cook” written in wordart flames.  Despite its kitschy design, it billowed about like haute couture on Satsuki’s shoulders.

“Naturally, imouto,” snickered Satsuki, cutting a few peppers.  How she carefully diced them within millimeters of her flawlessly manicured nails always enchanted Ryuko.

“Whatcha cookin’, anyway?” asked the latter, stretching away some tingly feelings in her stomach.  _Come the fuck on, Matoi. She’s just wearing a corny ass apron._

“Certainly not the paltry nutrition you’ve enamored yourself with,” Kiryuin replied, tapping her knife along the cutting board.  

Ryuko squinted, stepping closer.

“You’re gonna insult yourself like that?” she smugly retorted.

Satsuki strode over to Ryuko, pinning her against the wall.  Soundlessly, she gripped the girl’s head and pushed her downwards, lifting her apron with the other hand.  

“Funny, Matoi.  Have you already forgotten?”

Ryuko hyperventilated, fingers trembling as she caressed her sister’s sculpted thighs.  Her nose softly brushed against Satsuki’s pussy. Kiryuin smiled, pulling Matoi by the hair and into her crotch.

“You have me  _raw_.”

The tomboy pressed her lips against the soft folds, pulling back with a delicate suckle each time. Her eyes glanced up at her sister. A smirk on Satsuki’s unwavering face as she undid the apron, slinging it over her shoulder.  Ryuko’s fingers began to trace the muscled legs she was nestled between, tongue tenderly sliding along the now-warm lips.  Matoi’s breath clung to the skin she serviced, coating it in her frantic warmth.

“Good girl,” cooed Satsuki, stroking Ryuko’s cheek with one hand, the other still gripping her hair.

As soon as Ryuko closed her eyes, she acted without thought.  Sliding her way between the moist folds, she curled her tongue inside. Satsuki’s low hums vibrated the fleshy walls as quim washed over the prodding muscle.  Ryuko let one leg go, trailing down to knead her own clit. Pussy dripping, she struggled to maintain composure as she lapped up Satsuki’s nectar.

“S-sis…” she moaned inside the vagina, lips pulling at the wetting petals.

“My beloved pig,” Satsuki whispered, voice trickling into Ryuko’s ears like the quim on her tongue.

“The food I’ve prepared is temporary,” she began, grinding her hips onto the girl’s face.

“But the ambrosia in your mouth is  _eternal_.”

The tomboy collapsed. Her tongue dragged itself from toes to shin to thigh—anywhere, as long as it was onee-san’s.

“F-fuck, Sats… don’t be such a f-fucking tease…” she moaned, clinging to her sister’s ankles. “Please…”

Satsuki smirked, pressing her foot onto Ryuko’s face.  

“You’re fortunate I cooked a light dinner.”


	3. Bed

_Clack, clack, clack…_

Early morning light pooled in through translucent curtains, flooding the room with an amber glow. The otherwise picturesque atmosphere was accented by a rather peculiar embellishment: Ryuko’s snoring.  

Her mess of black hair stained the pillowcase like ink, save for the bold red streak that quivered ever so slightly in the air conditioner’s wake.  A subtle shift here, a nuzzle into the sheets there, a slight grind into her fingertips…

_“Ryuko…”_

…anything to bury herself deeper in Satsuki’s scent…

_“…Ryuko.”_

…to drown in it…

“Ryuko!”

The tomboy shot up, face flushed with color.  Her eyelids fluttered in a frenzy as she glanced frantically about.  Satsuki stood at the base of the bed, amused.

“How  _burdensome_  my interruptions have grown.”

Ryuko groaned, burying her head in her palm.  She slowly shifted her legs together, trying to slip her hand out of her shorts.  

“Fuck’s sake… just lemme sleep a little more…”

Her moist fingertips slid across her mound and up along her hip flexor.  Just a little further…

Satsuki pressed her palms onto the sheets, dimpling the fabric as she leaned inward.  A bit startled, Ryuko scooted backwards, propping the pillow up.

“On the contrary, I wish to accompany you to sleep.”

Matoi squinted, grinning softly.  “Sis, we sleep together.  You don’t need a god damn permit-”

Suddenly, she stopped. Cocking her head, she pressed her hand onto Satsuki’s shoulder.  Her lips slowly curled in a moment of thought.

“Actually… there  _is_  a fee you need to pay.”

Kiryuin smirked, pecking the girl’s cheek before nibbling on her ear.  “And what, pray tell, might that be?”

The depth of Satsuki’s voice was tantalizing.  Slipping her previously occupied hand out from under her shorts, Ryuko cupped the back of her sister’s head, exhaling with vigor.  Her palm could barely sit still.

“Have some breakfast.”

Satsuki slid downwards, pressing her lips against the clothed mounds of Ryuko’s chest.  Gently, she tugged at the perky little tents with her teeth.  Matoi pushed the sheets out of the way, watching her onee-san descend.  Satsuki beckoned and Ryuko edged closer to the tip of the bed.  The former laced her fingers through the latter’s waistband, tugging the shorts down slightly bruised legs.  Some were products of their lovemaking.  Others…

“Such a pugilist,” remarked Satsuki, slipping the shorts off.

Ryuko shook her head, smirking.  “Just takin’ care of business, y’know…”

Kiryuin cupped her sister’s foot, tenderly nibbling at the warm toes.  Ryuko giggled, sighing contently.  Though she knew Satsuki enjoyed having her own feet adored, seeing the girl return the favor was always a welcome surprise.  The lips that once suckled the digits of the right foot shifted to the left, pressing their way into the flexing sole before moving up along the skin.  Satsuki’s deft hands caressed Matoi’s calf, kneading it softly as she mended the bruises with affection.  

“Ah…” Ryuko moaned, tensing her legs.  She pulled off her tanktop, tossing it aside.

Satsuki smiled warmly, cupping her imouto’s knees before resting her chin on the bed.  Sapphire eyes met Ryuko’s half closed ones.

“How insignificant you look from here,” Kiryuin teased.

“Look who’s talkin’,  _big_  sis.” Ryuko ruffled Satsuki’s hair, edging her closer.

“Of all the infinitesimal specks of dust in the world, you are the most precious.”

Ryuko rolled her eyes. “You’re lucky I’m too tired to beat your a- AH!”

Satsuki’s tongue swirled around the tomboy’s clit with arresting precision.  The muscle skimmed the wet and puffy lips, dragging with it a glistening coat of saliva.  Pressing her mouth onto the girl’s mound, Kiryuin slithered her way between the folds, arching her tongue upward inside.  Ryuko’s fist tightened on Satsuki’s head.  Chest heaving, she fell back against the pillows and moaned…

Satsuki massaged Ryuko’s thighs, suckling the quim that began to flood the quivering walls. Soft, warm, and filled with a frenzied aching.  Ryuko bit her lip as her back arched, grinding her hips against Satsuki’s face. She could only knead her breast so much longer…

“S-Satsuki!” shrieked Ryuko, body shuddering.  Her hips convulsed, riding the orgasm into an ocean of lust.  Satsuki tugged at her sister’s folds with her lips, slurping any nectar left.  Softly kissing the mound, she worked her way up with a trail of warm nuzzles.  Ryuko’s hands followed sluggishly, petting Satsuki’s head as best they could.  

Kiryuin rested her head beside Matoi’s.  Reaching over, she cupped the girl’s cheek.

“About that fee…” whispered Ryuko.

“Has it not been paid?”

_“You’re not even halfway done.”_

Satsuki pushed herself up, pinning Ryuko’s wrists against the sheets.  

“Is that so?” she snickered. There was no going back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! More to come soon.


End file.
